


Twilight, Daybreak, Dawn

by KimliPan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: Three cascading poems reflecting three turning points in the relationship between Sora and Riku, each poem depicting a scene in KHI, II, and III.





	Twilight, Daybreak, Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Cross the Line, a soriku fanzine! I am still so honored that they asked me to write poetry for their zine, which was my first time ever participating in one. A HUGE thank you to the mods who created an amazing experience and community that I very much enjoyed being a part of! 
> 
> By and large, I tried to use strong influences from canon - meaning that I used actual lines pulled from in-game dialogue or narration, so most of what you read should be pretty familiar.

**I. Twilight**

The boy said, “There can only be one Keyblade master.”  
And for better or worse, the Keyblade _ chose _ him.  
He was no longer afraid of the darkness.

Finally free, he would open the door and change the world  
And plunge deeper into the darkness.  
It told him, “There can only be one Keyblade master.” 

He leaned into its embrace and used its weight to stand  
against you. Even tried to win you over, push you harder.  
Then, for better or worse, the Keyblade chose _ you _.

_ Left _ him for you, as _ you _ left _ him _ for _ them _.  
Then the darkness promised him an even stronger heart.  
He would never have to fear the darkness again.

**II. Daybreak**

He always figured he was better at stuff than you.  
But _ you’re _the one the Keyblade chose.  
He says he has something you could never imitate. 

Now in the darkness, he leans into you,  
Uses your weight, stands _ with _you, and you can’t help but think...  
You always kinda thought he was better at everything, too. 

Though, maybe the darkness has gotten to your head.  
Maybe you’re more alike than not. And, finally the words come—  
_The Keyblade chose _us.

With both of you in darkness, and the realm of light safe,  
You help him down to the water to listen to the waves together.  
You’ve got something he could never imitate, too.

**III. Dawn**

He called out your name in the heat of battle.  
You alone walked through the door,  
Neither of you any longer feared the darkness. 

Weary and overcome, a Keyblade master  
With the power of waking and incredible strength  
Called out the name of his most cherished person. 

His plea reached you; the connection excited your heart,  
And, connected, both hearts forged the passage.  
Without any hesitation, you alone walked through that door. 

You made it to your most cherished person.  
The battle was won. You celebrated arm-in-arm.  
_We never have to fear the darkness again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
